Olivia Chambers
"You should be feeling lucky that your still breathing for what happend on Taru with the Consortium" "I'm still breathing because I was more skillful than my enemies and luck doesn't exist in this world, your world maybe but not the one I live in" "Nor I believe in luck Miss Chambers, I was just joking with you" "Yeah, sure you were" -Galonato Shard and Olivia Chambers Olivia Chambers was a Prime Hunter. .]] Early life She was born and raised in Vekta city in June 4th, 2375. She joined the Helghast Navy along with her brother. Some time after they Graduated from Vekta City's Navy Academy, Olivia's brother was shot in the head by General Cobar for disagreeing with something about the Second Extrasolar War and the Helghast Goverment with him. She lost faith in the Helghast Empire after her brother's death and left the Navy. She later joined the Prime Legion Heaven. PLH career In 2395, Olivia was in a 4 man squad to kill a Helghast Captain in a small base in Gyre's woods. While Olivia was trying to snipe the Helghast Captain that was about to take off on his overlord, 1 of the mercs were spotted by a Helghast sniper and was killed. Olivia quickly swiched her scope to the Helghast sniper and shot him. The Captain's Overlord was getting away. The merc that got killed had a missile launcher. Olivia took it and shot the Overlord down while the other 2 mercs cover her from the Helghast troops. They squad ran away to get in the woods. The 3 mercs manege to get in their attack crafts and took off. 1 of the mercs went back to distract the Helghast so his squad can escape however that didn't last long. Another merc was shot down from orbit while Olivia went to hyper space. Her skills was beyond than most legionnaires thus she was picked to be one of the few to become a Prime Hunter and to be trained by Tikverin Marvidakis for 6 years in the most dangerous jungles on Taru. In early 2413, Olivia was contracted to kill a Helghast Commander in a camp on Helghan's desert with two other mercs, Josh Kimson and one was her best friends, Sara Golden. After they took down the commander Sara shot Josh in the back of his head with her rifle and told Olivia "With Josh dead, we have the money to our selves" Olivia turned her pistol to Sara "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" Olivia screaming "PUT YOUR GUN DOWN NOW". "But we get more of the cash Olivia" "Fuck the money, you just killed Josh, in the PLH we don't kill our brothers". "Oh god, don't be one of those people who view this PMC as kin or something, I see it as a job". "Your too dangerous to be alive" Olivia then shot Sara in the chest causing her to fall down choking in blood. Olivia came over "You left me no fucking choice." In great rage Olivia grabed Sara's throat, trying to choke Sara harder than her own blood. After Sara died Olivia looked her hands, covered in blood and then ran away from the scene. The Kenunstun Consortium hired by the Empire invaded Taru. Olivia defended Prime Base but it was overrun. Olivia led the survivors to the desert parts of Taru to meet up with the Prime Legion Heaven Desert Rangers in their camps. She help the rangers snipe the invaders away and kill the Consortuim's top officers. When the war ended, she received a medal for protecting Taru. Impressed with her achievments, Corde Detrick selects Olivia as the next recruit for his team, sneaking into her home while she's asleep and cooking breakfast for the next morning. Olivia woke up from her bed and after she got dressed she heard a noise downstairs. She took a pistol and a combat knife underneath her pillow and slowly walked down the stairs. She peaked in the kitchen and saw someone cooking something. She came out of cover and quickly whispered "Freeze, and put your hands on your head." at gun gunpoint just in case there are more than 1 intruder in her house. Corde simply smiled, before twisting his cybernetic arm around him in an angle a normal person could not achieve and snatched the gun away from her, before setting it on safe and placing it on the counter. "Now, why would you be so rude, Olivia? I've spent all night waiting for you to wake up and even made breakfast for you." Motioning to the able already set up with food. "I need to speak with you, Miss Chambers. We may as well be civil about it." Olivia held her knife in a combat stance and told Corde "Listen cyborg freak, if you wanted to do business with me, you should have contacted me, instead of breaking in my home.". Corde just sits in his seat, removing his helmet. "Yeah, but that isn't as interesting or fun. Besides, I prefer these things to be face-to-face.". Olivia still in combat stance asked "Do you always treat women like this? Anyway, who the fuck are you?" Corde, while eating his food. "Eh, nobody special. Najenmik soldier who wiped out the C.C.C. Inner Cabinet. Oh, and my dad killed your old boss.". Olivia in rage while straining on her knife said "Corde... fucking Corde Detrick... how fucking dare you come to my house and mock Prime Master Tikverin Marvidakis. We have no business to discuss you Hig cyborg fuck. Only 1 of us will walk out of here alive." Smiling, Corde replies, "You remind me a lot of my mother. She was a very angry person when she saw perceived injustice. She also hated seeing needless bloodshed, like a giant war that's being fought over nothing of importance. What about you, Olivia? Do you like seeing innocent lives be ruined or cut short?" Olivia was thinking of attacking Corde but she calmed down after Corde asked about innocent lives be ruined. Olivia stabed the table and while looking at her knife she asked "Are you still working with the Empire, cause if you are, then no. I won't do business with you." Corde gets up, walking around the table. "I'm working to end the war, and have everyone come out of it a winner. Does it matter who I work for?" Olivia looked up at Corde and said "Fine. But never mock the first Prime Master in front of me again, got it or there will be trouble. So Hig tin can, want's the mission?" Characteristics Olivia is remarked to be a skilled assassin, demolition expert, pitot and overall an excellent assault soldier. She has been called the best assault specialist in the PLH many times. Zeelnos once told her that she is a much better sharpshooter than himself but he's smarter when it comes to other things. Zeelnos thinks she lacks of situational awareness and is impatient when sniping, this may have been the reason how Clearsight killed her. Olivia heavily relies on stealth and non-detection. As an expert in fieldcraft, She is able to sneak up on most opponents undetected and quickly subdue them using either lethal or non-lethal means. Olivia is also skilled in marking and executing multiple targets simultaneously. Olivia is mostly well known for her sniping skills even though she doesn't just specialize in that one area but she still been called one of the best snipers in the legion. Sniping is not her favorite tactic though, she greatly perfers to be close the front lines with far-range assault rifles. Drake Kalaxen showed Olivia many hand-to-hand and takedown moves in their time in the Wolfpack. She was also taught by Tikverin Marvidakis to use the center Axis Relock stance. She usually keeps her feelings to herself from people she doesn't know. She has few close friends in the legion, Zeelnos is one of them. Olivia and Zeelnos has been partners for many missions before and after they became Prime Hunters. They held a close bond with each other. Olivia just like Zellnos and many other legionnaires, despise the Najenmik for killing Tikverin Marvidakis. Olivia is also known to be prone to anger, easily getting rage. This maybe because of the some sort mental depression she has. Many people are aware of it and told her that she should get help but Olivia refuses. Equipment Unlike many other PLH mercs who have Helghast armor, Olivia prefers the CCC TR11 pre-2409 Power Suit Mark II which is still a very popular choice for many CCC Scouts and the LS70 Fors Sniper Rifle for long range which was the last ISA Rifle ever made and she made very little customization on it. She has three Combat knifes on armor, one on her right shoulder, another on left leg and one on her back. Death. Read here for more info. She was killed by an unknown mysterious assassin, Clearsight in a duel. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Prime Legion Heaven Category:Wolfpack Category:Mercenaries Category:Killed-in-Action